


Huge Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Maybe - Freeform, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo just wanted to tie his shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huge Misunderstanding

Shizuo and Izaya have been dating for while now. About fifteen years give or take, and Izaya was getting a bit restless.  
He knew that he had huge commitment issues, but with Shizuo it just felt right. 

He wanted to get married to Shizuo. 

The thought to him felt insane, and he would've never thought he would be thinking about marriage, even more so with the blonde but after all this time had passed and he knew for sure that this was what he wanted to do, getting married to Shizuo felt almost as natural as breathing. The only reason he hasn't proposed himself was because they had a conversation once as teenagers and he remembered the other saying that if he ever found someone he knew was the one, he'd want to propose to them instead of it being the other way around. That, and Izaya, though he would never admit it, was too nervous to do something like that. He knows he acts all confident but really he is quite insecure and what if Shizuo said no? That he wasn't ready yet or didn't think that he was the one? That would cause quite the damage to his pride (and his heart too.) 

Today, though, felt like a promising day. There was just something in the air that made it seem like something amazing was going to happen. He and Shizuo were on a date too, at a nice restaurant and the blonde was being more sweet to him than usual and seemed a bit jittery when he observed him closer. 

All these things factored into the anticipation he was feeling as the walked back from the place, hand in hand. It was night out and the stars shone beautifully. Another thing that made it seem like this night would be something Izaya's always dreamed of. 

But honestly, what else would be the reason Shizuo took him on a date, to an expensive restaurant that he probably had to work hard for to earn the money to pay for it? And what was the explanation for him acting like this? Sweetly kissing him and touching his hand. It wasn't usually like this. Sure, the blonde was a bit of a romantic but never to this extent. They rarely went on dates like this, either! This had to mean something, he knew it. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his name. 

"Izaya.." 

He turned around, but didn't see anything, making him more expectant. So he looked down, and there Shizuo was. 

On one knee, in front of Izaya. 

Oh, he just knew it! His face lit up and he broke out into a wide grin and before the other could even get the words out that Izaya was sure he was going to say, he spoke up first.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

And then silence, a whole minute of it. 

Until Shizuo broke it, looking up from his shoe at his boyfriend, a bewildered expression on his face. 

"What did you just say?" He stood up now that his shoe was tied. 

Then it clicked in his head. Him on one knee, it definitely looked like he was proposing. With the way this night went too, it seemed like almost the perfect situation to ask someone to marry him. He really was only trying to do something for him after being gone for work all the time. 

"Oh.. I was just calling you to wait.. so I could tie my shoe." He said slowly, this becoming more awkward by the second. 

Izaya's grin fell almost instantly as the word's came out of his boyfriend's mouth, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. 

"O-Oh.. okay. Let's get going." He started walking away, avoiding eye contact with the other until he felt a hand grab his wrist, holding him back and causing him to turn around so he was gazing into Shizuo' eyes.

"Does this mean.. hypothetically, that if I asked you to marry me, you'd say yes?" He asked, with the most serious look on his face. 

Izaya nodded after a moment of hesitation, casting his eyes away again. Was Shizuo freaked out now? Would he break up with him and-

Shizuo intertwined their fingers, pulling him along so they could continue walking. He stumbled for a second before regaining his step next to the blonde who had a small, but fond smile on his lips.

"I guess this means we'll have to buy some rings tomorrow." 

And that his how they've been married for five years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.. hope you liked this. I haven't posted in a while, also I changed my username! I accidentally kinda deleted another work of mine called 'Cold Turkey'.. I really liked that one too, I'm thinking maybe I'll rewrite it. I also want to write some angst soon.. anyway enjoy this for now!


End file.
